Dragons in the Snow
by Vilandel
Summary: Gemütliche Winterferien in einem Bergdorf, mit Schlittschuhlaufen, Schneeengel machen, Ski fahren und alles andere, was man im Schnee machen kann? Mit den Dragonslayer gehört allerdings dazu auch eine riesige Portion Chaos... (Kinabra, RoYu, GaLe, Laxana, Stinerva, bisschen NaLu und Chendy-Brotp)
1. Schneeflocken

**Schneeflocken**

„Es schneit!"

Chelias Schrei war durch das ganze Haus zu hören, alle anderen momentanen Bewohner wachten dadurch auf. Die Godslayerin hatte so laut und schrill gerufen, dass Natsu vor lauter Schreck aus dem Bett gefallen war, besser gesagt Lucys Bett, und Cobra sich wirklich glücklich schätzen konnte, dass sein Zimmer eher weit entfernt von jenem Chelia lag.

Minerva setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf, nahm ihre weinrote Schlafmaske von ihrem Gesicht und massierte sich müde an den Schläfen. Wieso hatte sie eigentlich schon wieder eingewilligt in diesen Winterurlaub zu fahren, als Sting sie gebeten hatte mitzukommen?

Sie fragte sich wirklich, was Master Makarov vorgehabt hatte, als er allen sieben Dragonslayer spontan diese Winterferien geschenkt hatte. Für die ganze Jahreszeit. Auch Cobra, irgendwie hatte der alte Master von Fairy Tail es geschafft, Erzas Liebhaber in Spe, dieser Jellal, dazu zu überreden, dem Giftdragonslayer diese Ferien zu gönnen.

Jeder Dragonslayer hatte sogar je eine Person mitnehmen dürfen. Minerva wusste nicht, was Makarov sich dabei gedacht hatte, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Mirajane etwas damit zu tun hatte. Ihre unschuldige Miene war viel zu süss gewesen um unschuldig zu sein. Allerdings hatte sie ein klein wenig enttäuscht ausgesehen, als Wendy ihre beste Freundin Chelia eingeladen hatte. Die Exceeds waren diesmal nicht mitgekommen, sie wollten mal die anderen Exceeds besuchen.

Seit drei Tagen war die vierzehnköpfige Gruppe nun in Rosalba angekommen, einem idyllischen Dorf in den nördlichen Bergen Fiores, das an einem kleinen, runden See lag. Am Fusse des Berges lag die Stadt Lys, einer Grossstadt, die bekannt war für ihre ultramodernen Ski- und Snowboardpisten (die zum Teil bis nach Rosalba reichten), heisse Quellenbäder, luxuriösen Hotels mit fünf Sterne und – zu Lucys grosser Freude – die modischsten Kleiderläden. Allerdings hatte Makarov (oder doch vielleicht Mirajane, so sicher konnte Minerva nie mit den Feen sein) für die Dragonslayer und deren Begleitung stattdessen ein elegantes Ferienhaus in Rosalba gemietet.

Die Besitzerinnen, zwei alte Damen namens Hana und Yuna, übernahmen nur den Haushalt, Küche und alles andere überliessen sie ihren Gästen. Sie hätten gerne alles übernommen, damit die "lieben Kindern" nicht überfordert werden während ihren Ferien. Hana und Yuna glaubten, dass der Beruf als Magier viel zu stressig und anstrengend sei. Doch seit sie von Minervas atemberaubenden Kochkünsten gekostet hatten, kamen sie gerne ab und zu zum Abendessen vorbei.

Als sie vor drei Tagen angekommen waren, hatte es noch keinen Schnee gegeben. Minerva hatte nichts dagegen, schliesslich hielt sie nichts viel vom Winter. Allerdings waren sie alle in Rosalba wegen Winterferien, also hätte es ja soweit kommen sollen.

Die Schwarzhaarige Tigerin stand brummend auf, zog sich ihren rotgoldenen Kimono an, den sie als Schlaf- und Bademantel benutzte, vergass die passenden Pantoffeln nicht und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Alle anderen waren schon da.

Minerva lächelte, als sie Yukino ans Fenster gepresst sah. Ihre beste Freundin hatte schon immer eine grosse Schwäche für den Winter gehabt. Überhaupt klebten bis auf Cana, die sich wieder mal betrank, alle Mädchen an den Fenstern. Die Jungs hingegen hatten sich nicht an der allgemeinen Euphorie beteiligt. Rogue, Laxus und Cobra sassen mit neutralem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Sesseln, doch sahen den Mädchen ein klein wenig amüsiert zu. Sting und Gajeel hingegen lagen sichtlich gelangweilt auf dem Sofa, während Natsu genervt auf dem Boden sass.

Minerva grinste leicht beim Anblick ihrer Gefährten bevor sie sich neben Cana setzte. Das Haus selber war bequem, warm gehalten und elegant möbliert und dekoriert. Als sie von Hana und Yuna empfangen wurden, hatte die Schwarzhaarige Angst gehabt, dass die Dekoration vor lauter, altem Kitsch nur so triefen würde. Doch diese Sorge hatte sich schlussendlich als unnötig erwiesen.

„Winter ist so wunderschön. Die Schneeflocken sehen aus wie Sterne aus Kristall oder Diamant, die langsam und königlich wie Engel auf die Erde zufliegen", seufzte Lucy, während sie die langsam herunterschwebenden Schneeflocken bewunderte. Man hörte schon, wie hier eigentlich die Autorin sprach. Klang vielleicht ein bisschen zu hochgestochen, Minerva gab sich Mühe nicht in sich hineinzukichern. Wahrscheinlich würde eine ähnliche Wortwahl demnächst im Roman der blonden Stellarmagierin stehen. Schliesslich passierte diese Geschichte gerade im Winter...

Gestern Abend, während Lucy ein langes Schaumbad genommen hatte, war Minerva heimlich in deren Zimmer geschlichen. Die schwarzhaarige Tigerin war neugierig auf Lucys Roman gewesen und sie musste zugeben, dass die Blonde einen wirklich schönen Stil hatte. Vielleicht ein wenig zu hochgestochen und einige Stellen waren etwas zu kitschig gewesen. Kein Wunder, dass Lucy nicht wollte, dass jeder es las. Schlecht war sie nicht, im Gegenteil, doch Minervas Geschmack nach war Lucy vielleicht ein wenig zu romantisch. Die Schwarzhaarige spürte plötzlich einen Blick auf sich und als sie den Blick zur Seite wand, entdeckte sie Cobra, der sie zynisch lächelnd anstarrte.

Ups. Sie hatte seine Fähigkeit Gedanken anderer zu hören komplett vergessen. Sie kannte ihn schliesslich auch noch zu wenig dafür. Doch er nickte der Tigerin beruhigend zu und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu, wo die anderen Mädchen weiterhin klebten. Minerva seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf, dankbar dass Cobra sie nicht verraten würde. Ausser vielleicht an Kinana. Die Schwarzhaarige wusste nicht, was genau die beiden verband. Doch weder Cobra noch Kinana würden sie an Lucy verraten. Minerva fürchtete sich nicht vor der Wutanfälle der blonden Stellarmagierin, doch sie hätte mindestens drei Personen gegen sich – Lucy, Levy und Natsu – wenn andere erfahren würden, dass Lucys Roman zum Teil gelesen hatte.

„Was is'n los, Natsu? Du hast seit einer halben Stunde nix gesagt von wegen, du wärst der Stärkste", lallte Cana schliesslich in die Stille hinein. Alle drehten sich zu Natsu um, der immer noch schmollend auf dem Teppich sass.

„Ich hasse Schnee und ich hasse es wenn es schneit, man kann nicht rausgehen", war seine einzige Antwort. Das überraschte niemand, er hatte schon fast losgeheult, als er erfahren hatte, dass er Winterferien bekommen hatte. Nicht jeder liebte der Winter, doch Minerva hatte das Gefühl, dass Natsu wirklich etwas gegen diese Jahreszeit hatte.

„Wir wissen es, Natsu. Aber jeder hat einen anderen Geschmack", sagte Lucy tröstend. „Ausserdem wirst es sicher bald aufhören zu schneien, dann können wir nach draussen gehen."

„Um was zu tun? Im Winter gibt es draussen sowieso nichts zu tun", empörte sich Natsu, was bei allen eine vage Amüsiertheit bis zu einer genervten Resignation bildeten.

„Hast du denn nie etwas von Wintersportarten gehört?", fragte Chelia überrascht. Der Feuerdragonslayer sah sie an, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte. Doch Antwort gab er nicht. Stattdessen enthüllte Cobra ein wenig schadenfroh seine Gedanken: „Wintersportarten haben mit Schnee und auch mit Eis zu tun. Und da Eis die Magie seines Rivalen ist und er in ihrer Kindheit immer dabei gewonnen hatte, möchte Salamander nichts mehr davon wissen."

„Gar nicht wahr, du blödes Schlitzauge!", rief Natsu mit flammenden Fäusten auf, bereit dem Giftdragonslayer zu verprügeln, doch Laxus war ihm zuvor gekommen. Ungnädig packte dieser den Pinkhaarigen am Nacken und sagte gefährlicher Neutralität: „Erstens, alle Dragonslayer ausser Wendy haben Schlitzaugen. Zweitens, du hast Opa versprochen, dass du das Ferienhaus nicht in Schutt und Asche legen wirst, nicht das Hana und Yuna Fairy Tail eine weitere Rechnung schicken, unsere Gilde hat schon genug davon. Drittens, es wird nur draussen gekämpft."

„Ausserdem sind Wintersportarten gar nicht so schlimm, Natsu ", lächelte Yukino, während Laxus den Feuerdragonslayer wieder losliess. „Du kannst sie ja während den Ferien lernen. Wir alle werden diese lernen oder es den anderen beibringen."

„Muss ich unbedingt mit diesen Idioten mitlernen?", fragte Natsu beleidigt und zeigte abwechselnd auf Laxus, Cobra, Rogue, Gajeel und Sting. Dieser sprang beleidigt auf und fauchte: „He, es sind auch UNSERE Ferien. Und sicher nicht wirst du alleine mit einem Harem sein!"

„Was ist ein Harem?", fragte Natsu, der auf einem Schlag vergessen hatte, dass er wütend war. Minerva hielt sich eine Hand vor dem Mund, um nicht loszuprusten. Natsus Naivität war wirklich ein Fall für sich. Bevor der Pinkhaarige sich jedoch aufregte, weil niemand ihm erklären wollte was ein Harem war (würde auch viel zu lange dauern), sprang sie jedoch auf und sagte: „Gut, Zeit zu frühstücken, wenn wir schon alle hier sind. Soll ich die Orangenmarmelade rausholen?"

 **Xxx**

Nach dem Frühstück ging Kinana noch hinaus um zu spazieren. Zwar mochte sie den Herbst lieber, doch sie genoss das Gefühl der Schneeflocken, die um sie herum flogen. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus und betrachte den zarten weissen Stern, der darauf fiel und gleich wieder schmolz. Eine so zerbrechliche Schönheit, die nicht lange währte...

Kinana war glücklich hier zu sein. Sie verstand zwar nicht, warum genau der Master und Mirajane diese Ferien für die Dragonslayer organisiert hatte, doch die Lilahaarige war überglücklich gewesen, als Cobra sie gebeten hatte mitzukommen.

Cobra... Erik... Eigentlich nannte nur sie, Meldy und Jellal den Giftdragonslayer bei seinem wahren Namen. Alle anderen, selbst die ehemaligen Mitglieder von Oracion Seis nannten ihn weiterhin Cobra. Vielleicht hatten sie sich zu fest dran gewohnt.

Kinana hingegen nannte ihn weiterhin bei seinem wahren Namen. Sie konnte sich noch nicht wirklich an ihre Zeit als Schlange erinnern und bei ihrem Wiedersehen damals im Krater hatte Cobra sich mit Erik vorgestellt. Für die Lilahaarige würde er also weiterhin Erik bleiben. Ihr engster Vertrauter... nicht mal mit Mirajane oder gelegentlich Laki hatte sich Kinana so anvertrauen können, wie sie es mit Cobra tat. Sie wusste nicht warum. War es wegen der Verbindung, die sie beide in ihrem früheren Leben geteilt hatten? War es weil sie nun seit ein paar Monaten ein Paar waren? Kinana konnte sich dieses riesengrosse Vertrauen im Giftdragonslayer nicht genau erklären.

Sie lächelte, während sie weiterhin durch die leeren, verschneiten Strässchen von Rosalba spazierte. Vor ein paar Monaten war der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben gewesen, in den ersten Herbsttagen. Seit langem hatte Kinana schon bemerkt, dass ihre Gefühle für Cobra sehr weit über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Eigentlich hatte sie dieses klitzekleine Gefühl gehabt, ihre Liebe für ihn wäre schon immer da gewesen. Sie war doch in eine Schlange verwandelt worden. Könnte es möglich sein, dass ihr Körper sich zwar verändert hatte, jedoch nicht ihr Bewusstsein und ihre Gefühle? Kinana war es möglich erschienen. Als Cobra schlussendlich in dieser Nacht in ihrer Wohnung gekommen war und mit roten Wangen stotternd seine Liebe gestanden hatte, war Kinana so überglücklich gewesen.

Ihre Beziehung blieb jedoch noch geheim. Es war so angenehm ein Paar zu sein, ohne dass Mira und auch die anderen Mädchen ihnen gnadenlos über jedes kleine Detail ausfragten. Und ohne dass Jellal ihnen davor warnte, dass diese Beziehung nur Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Der Master von Crime Sorciere hatte immer noch Probleme mit seinen Gefühlen zu Erza klarzukommen.

„Kinana?"

Die Angesprochene drehte sich nicht um, hatte sie doch diese warme, tiefe Stimme erkannt. Lächelnd spürte sie wie der Giftdragonslayer ihr eine Mütze auf dem Kopf presste. Cobra konnte sehr fürsorglich sein und wie ein Gentleman handeln, wenn er wollte. Doch wenn er das tat, dann nur mit ihr. Zwar konnte Cobra auch mit Kinana sich zynisch und sarkastisch verhalten, doch an ihrer Seite konnte er auch liebevoll sein. Glücklich suchte sie nach seiner Hand und presste sie ganz fest.

„Ich frage mich immer noch, warum der alte Zwerg auch mir diese Winterferien geschenkt hat", murmelte Cobra nach einer Weile mehr für sich selbst als für ein Gespräch mit Kinana. Diese fragte ihn überrascht: „Vielleicht, weil du auch ein Dragonslayer bist. Hast du etwa nicht versucht die Gedanken von Master Makarov zu hören?"

„Habe ich versucht, doch der Alte hat Erfahrung. Manchmal schafft er es seine Gedanken so zu verhüllen, dass ich sie gar nicht hören kann. Allerdings schafft er es nicht diese Technik lange aufzuhalten, doch ich hatte keine Geduld darauf zu warten."

„Gib doch einfach zu, dass du anfängst Respekt vor ihm zu haben", kicherte Kinana, während sie weiter durch die Schneeflocken spazierten. Cobra murrte nur als Antwort, also hatte sie ins Schwarze getroffen. Er war immer zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass er die Feen anfing zu mögen. „Hast dann nicht versucht Mirajanes Gedanken zu hören? Sie hat ja auch etwas damit zu tun."

„Lieber nicht, ihre Gedanken sind wirklich peinlich anzuhören. Ich weiss nur, dass sie wohl wieder irgendeine bescheuerte Idee für einen Verkupplungsversucht hatte."

„Wenn dem so ist, dann ist sie mit uns beide etwas zu spät dran", kicherte Kinana, während sie sich an ihm schmiegte. Und während die Schneeflocken weiterhin graziös vom Himmel hinab schwebten, stahl sich auf Cobras Lippen dieses so seltene friedliche Lächeln, dass nur für seine Geliebte bestimmt war.


	2. Schlittschuhlaufen

**Schlittschuhlaufen**

„Also jetzt übertreibst du wirklich Natsu!", schrie Lucy verzweifelt auf, kaum als Natsu auf den Schlittschuhen den See betreten hatte... und sofort grünlich krank im Gesicht wurde. Anscheinend betrachtete der Pinkhaarige Schlittschuhe ebenfalls als Transportmittel an.

„Da wundert es mich wirklich, dass er Schuhe noch nicht als Transportmittel angesehen hat", kicherte Minerva vergnügt.

Die ganze Feriengruppe hatte sich am Perlensee, ganz in der Nähe von Rosalba, zusammen getroffen um ein wenig Schlittschuhlaufen zu gehen. Minerva wusste sehr wohl, dass Lucy vorhatte Natsu zu zeigen, wie Winter Spass machen konnte, doch im Augenblick würde dieses Ziel schwer zu erreichen sein. Und dafür war wieder einmal die typische Transportkrankheit der Dragonslayer schuld.

Allerdings, wenn Minerva sich gut umschaute, war Natsu der Einzige der sieben, der dieses kleine Problem anscheinend nicht im Griff hatte. Alle anderen Dragonslayer hatten kein Problem damit sich auf Schlittschuhen fortzubewegen.

„Wie kann man nur so blöd sein um Schlittschuhe als Transportmittel anzusehen?", grinste Sting schadenfroh neben ihr. Anscheinend war er glücklich zu sehen, dass es etwas gab worin er Natsu überlegen war. Minerva lächelte kurz bei seiner Aussage. Dieser ziemlicher arroganter Stolz, den Sting immer mit sich trug, und seine lebhafte Persönlichkeit waren wirklich auf ihre Art einmalig. Er war etwas jünger als sie, aber Minerva würde lügen wenn sie behauptete, dass sie keine Schwäche für den blonden Lichtdragonslayer haben würde. Es war sogar noch mehr als eine Schwäche.

Sie wusste nicht genau wann sie sich ihn Sting verliebt hatte. Angefangen hatte es wohl mit ihrer Rückkehr in Sabertooth. Eine grosse Party mit viel Alkohol hatte stattgefunden um sie willkommen zu heissen. Allerdings hatten nur Rufus, Rogue und Yukino sowie die beiden Exceeds nichts getrunken, obwohl Lector kurz davor gewesen war.

Minerva und Sting allerdings hatten ziemlich viel Alkohol zu sich genommen, sie allerdings natürlich auf elegantere Weise als der Blonde. Die restlichen Erinnerungen waren irgendwie neblig, sie wusste nur noch, dass Sting ihr sehr nah gewesen war...

Am nächsten Tag allerdings war sie in einem total fremden Bett aufgewacht. Geschockt war sie nicht gewesen, es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass sie in einem fremden Bett aufwachte. Ein wenig überraschter war sie allerdings gewesen, als sie Sting neben ihr entdeckt hatte.

Zwar war es nicht das allererste Mal gewesen, dass sie miteinander geschlafen hatten. Damals, als ihr Vater noch Gildenmaster gewesen war, passierte dies noch ab und zu. Doch nach alldem was sie erlebt hatte und nachdem Sting – und Rogue – sie gerettet hatte, hatte sie sich irgendwie fehl am Platz gefühlt. Man schlief doch nicht einfach so mit seinem Retter. Zu ihrer Entschuldigung hatte sie sich eingeredet, dass sie beide betrunken gewesen waren, aber trotzdem.

Das allerdings hatte Minerva nicht daran gehindert mit ihm eine Affäre zu beginnen. Mit der Zeit war ihr aber eine gewisse Tatsache aufgefallen. Sie konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass Sting existierte... Ihr war schnell klar geworden, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte.

Doch gesagt hatte sie ihm nichts. Der Lichtdragonslayer war ja dafür bekannt einer der grössten Frauenhelden in der Magierwelt zu sein, obwohl er seit dem Beginn ihrer Affäre mit keinem anderen Mädchen etwas angefangen hatte.

Auch wenn er weitaus reifer als Natsu war, Sting schien sich noch nicht im Klaren zu sein, was Liebe wirklich war. So wie er sich mit ihr verhielt und sie noch oft fast besitzergreifend verteidigte, zweifelte Minerva nicht wirklich daran, dass er vielleicht ebenfalls in ihn verliebt war, ohne es zu wissen. Sicher brauchte er noch ein wenig Zeit.

„Was ist, wollen wir beide ein Rennen machen? Einmal zum gegenüberliegenden Ufer des Sees und zurück?", schlug Sting grinsend vor. Minerva lachte in ihrem nicht vorhandenen Bart hinein und entgegnete: „Wir sind doch keine Kinder mehr, Sting. Willst du nicht ein wenig Eiskunstlauf versuchen?"

„Warum denn, das ist doch etwas für Mädchen", murrte Sting. Für Kunst hatte er nie viel übrig gehabt, im Gegensatz zur schwarzhaarigen Magierin.

„Es gibt auch viele Männer, die sowas tun. Und bevor du etwas sagst, nein, es sind sicher nicht nur Schwule. Ausserdem erfordert es viel Kraft, gibt Muskeln... und du kannst sicher sein, dass Eiskunstlauf nie etwas sein wird, das Natsu können wird, wenn er sich so weiterhin blöd anstellt mit seinen Schlittschuhen", lächelte Minerva süffisant, während sie mit dem Kinn auf dem Pinkhaarigen zeigte, der sich von Lucy auf die Eisfläche ziehen liess, zu schwach um sich auch nur ein bisschen zu verteidigen.

Sting strich sich nachdenklich über das Kinn. Die Schwarzhaarige war sich sicher, dass vor allem das Argument mit Natsu ausschlaggebend war. Besser als sein ehemaliges Idol zu sein war immer noch ein grosses Ziel für den Blonden. Zu ihrer grossen Freude willigte er schliesslich ein: „Naja, unter diesen Umständen könntest du es mir ja beibringen..."  
„Mit Vergnügen", lachte Minerva schadenfroh, packte ihn grob am Arm und glitt zur Mitte des Sees. Sting ahnte ja gar nicht, wie schlimm ihre Unterrichtsstunden sein konnten.

Und seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen war er sich schon jetzt bewusst, dass es wohl doch nicht die beste Idee gewesen war...

 **Xxx**

Cana hatte sich nicht zu den anderen Schlittschuhlaufenden gesellt. Erstens konnte sie es nicht und zweitens war es immer noch lustiger die Versuche der Anfänger anzusehen, mit einem guten Bier in der Hand um sich durch den Alkohol aufzuwärmen.

Chelia war zwar keine Expertin auf dem Eis, doch eine Anfängerin war sie nicht, da sah man ihr an. Wendy hingegen war vollkommen unsicher auf ihren Schlittschuhen (aber nicht wegen ihrer Transportkrankheit), sie fiel etwa jede zehn Sekunden hin. Die Godslayerin half ihrer besten Freundin zwar so gut es ging, doch die kleine Blauhaarige hatte anscheinend grosse Schwierigkeiten sich auf extrem dünnen Metalldingern zu halten. Zum Glück war Carla nicht da, sie hätte wohl sicher nur immer mit der Zunge geschnalzt sobald Wendy hingefallen wäre.

Etwas weiter hinten entdeckte die Kartenmagierin Kinana und Cobra, die eher langsam voran gingen. Die Lilahaarige war auch eine Anfängerin, doch zu Canas grosser Überraschung war der Giftdragonslayer ein wirklich guter Schlittschuhläufer. Auch wenn sie sich nicht nah standen und sie nicht vergessen hatte, dass er mal der Gilde Oracion Seis angehörte, hatte die Braunhaarige ihn gefragt, wie es dazu kam, dass er so gut Schlittschuhlaufen konnte. Cobra hatte einfach frech gegrinst wie immer, doch er hatte er verraten, dass Racer (der Sprinter der Gruppe, wenn sie sich genau erinnerte) diesen Sport sehr gerne machte und er es schliesslich seinen Kameraden beigebracht hatte.

Cana schüttelte den Kopf, während sie Cobra und Kinana weiterhin beobachtete. Sie waren ineinander verliebt. Zwar verbargen sie es so gut, dass nur jene, die ihr Gehirn auch einschalten, es bemerken würde. Cana fragte sich wirklich, was Kinana an Cobra fand. Klar, wie jeder andere in Fairy Tail hatte sie die ehemaligen Feinden von Oracion Seis schliesslich als Freunde akzeptiert, doch eine Beziehung, eine Liebe zu einem von ihnen erschien ihr doch ziemlich gewagt vor.

Andererseits hatte sie seit einiger Zeit in ihren Karten gelesen, dass Cobra und Kinana sich in der Vergangenheit schon gekannt hatten. Und dass etwas ganz Besonderes sie verband, doch die Braunhaarige hatte es nicht genau definieren können.

Ob Cobra und Kinana nun schon zusammen waren oder nicht, konnte Cana nicht sagen. In ihren Karten konnte sie zwar lesen, wer in wen verliebt war, davon hatte Mirajane auch ziemlich profitiert. Doch leider hatte die Braunhaarige nicht die Fähigkeit zu sehen, ob jemand schon mit der geliebten Person zusammen war oder nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es auch besser so, es verdarb einem auch die Neugierde wenn man immer wusste, wer mit wem ausging.

Rogue und Yukino waren auch ineinander verliebt, dass war klar. Und hier brauchte sie ihre Karten nicht wirklich um es zu wissen. Man musste wirklich dumm sein um es nicht zu bemerken. Doch es hausten leider viele Dummköpfe auf der Welt.

Cana betrachtete den Schattendragonslayer und die weisshaarige Stellarmagierin. Beide waren ziemlich gute Schlittschuhläufer, dass musste man ihnen lassen. Momentan umrundeten sie einfach den vereisten See und schienen zu reden. Die beiden waren wirklich ein hübsches Paar, Schatten und Sterne passten auch ziemlich gut zusammen.

Die Braunhaarige seufzte. Zwar machte es Spass in den Karten zu lesen wer in wen verliebt war. Doch in letzter Zeit, seit Fried und Mirajane ein Paar geworden waren, wurde es langsam aber sicher unangenehm. Denn dabei musste sie denken, dass sie immer noch nicht jemanden hatte. Langsam wollte sie wirklich einen Freund, in dem sie auch verliebt sein konnte.

Okay, eigentlich hatte sie schon jemand, der ihr besonders gefiel. Laxus. Eigentlich war er sogar ihr heimlicher Schwarm seit der Kindheit gewesen. Nichts hatte dies ändern können, nicht mal als er Gildenmaster werden wollte und alle Magier von Fairy Tail in einem Kampf verwickelt hatte. Klar, sie hatte seine Taten gehasst, doch ihn selber? Nie. Zwar würde sie es niemals zugeben, doch sie hatte tatsächlich Mitleid mit ihm gehabt. Laxus war damals vermutlich total unglücklich und unsicher gewesen. Das hätte vielleicht seine Tat damals erklären können.

War es etwa so, wenn man verliebt war? Auch wenn die geliebte Person schreckliches der Familie getan hatte, liebte man ihn einfach genug, um ihn schnell zu verzeihen? Dass man den Mann so sehr liebte, dass man selbst seine Fehler und Schwächen akzeptieren konnte?  
Cana hätte zwar gerne Mira darüber gefragt, doch es wäre wirklich eine schlechte Idee gewesen. Zwar war die Barkeeperin eine wahre Liebesexpertin, doch wenn man zu ihr mit einem Herzproblem kam, konnte sie richtig in Fahrt kommen, um ein potentielles Pärchen zusammen zu bringen, koste es was es wolle. Mira hätte Cana bloss ausgefragt wer denn ihr Prince Charming sei (in ihrem Fall eher ein Dragon Charming), wann sie sich in ihm verliebt hatte, warum sie es für sich behielt, wie sie sich ihre zukünftigen Kindern vorstellte, wann die Hochzeit wäre...

Und ihren Karten zu fragen würde sie niemals tun. Was ihr eigenes Liebesleben anging, wollte sie nichts im Voraus wissen, um nicht von den Neuigkeiten, die sie vielleicht daraus lesen könnte, noch wahnsinnig zu werden.

„Kommst du nicht?", fragte plötzlich eine tiefe, warme Stimme neben ihr. Cana zuckte zusammen. Sie war so tief in ihren Gedanken gewesen, dass sie nicht bemerkt hatte wie Laxus sich neben ihr gesetzt hatte. Zwar pochte ihr Herz jetzt wie wild, doch zum Glück war sie genug abgehärtet um normal mit ihm reden zu können. Also sagte sie so gelassen wie möglich: „Machst du eine Pause? Bist wohl nicht ganz wohl auf Schlittschuhen, oder?"

„Erstens, ich mache eine Pause, da hast du Recht. Und zweitens, im Gegensatz zu diesem Vollidiot dort drüben habe ich keine Transportkrankheit wenn ich Schuhe trage", brummte Laxus und zeigte mit dem Kinn auf Natsu. Der arme Kerl hatte wirklich keine Chance. Nun lag er bäuchlings auf dem Eis und jammerte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Lucy stand verzweifelt daneben, anscheinend am Ende mit ihrem Latein. Levy versuchte ihre beste Freundin zu trösten und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, während Gajeel bei Natsus jämmerlichen Anblick nicht aufhören konnte zu lachen.

Laxus erklärte weiter: „Bunny-Girl hat alles versucht um ihn zu überzeugen, dass Schlittschuhe keine Transporte sind. Doch leider ist er im Moment zu behämmert um dies zu kapieren. Ich frage mich wirklich, was Lucy an ihn findet. Sie ist eine gute Schlittschuhläuferin, besser sie amüsiert sich statt Zeit mit Natsu versauen."

„Könntest du ihn nicht helfen, wenn er dich schon so nervt?"

„Tja", sagte Laxus grinsend, „ich könnte zwar, doch ich will mir nicht den Spass mit Natsu verderben. Ausserdem, wenn es ihm krank macht, sollte er besser nicht mitmachen und sich ausruhen. Aber du kennst ihn ja, er muss wirklich alles herausfordern, selbst seine eigenen Schwächen. Aber mal was anderes, warum bist nicht mit uns auf dem Eis?"

„Keine Lust, das ist alles", sagte Cana gelassen, trank einen Schluck von ihrem Bier. Doch Laxus blickte sie skeptisch an und fragte gedehnt: „Dann... warum bis du denn nicht im Ferienhaus geblieben?"

„Wollte nicht alleine sein", kam die genuschelte Antwort. So langsam wurde Cana unsicherer und Unsicherheit war ein Gefühl, das sie abgrundtief hasste. Aber die Kartenmagierin war zu stolz um zuzugeben, dass sie nicht Schlittschuhlaufen konnte.

„Gib doch zu, dass du nicht Schlittschuhlaufen kannst", lachte Laxus schliesslich. Cana errötete vor lauter Frust. Warum musste er immer wissen, was in einer Person von sich gehen konnte? Früher war der Blitzdragonslayer nicht so gewesen, doch seit seiner Rückkehr in Fairy Tail hatte er sich schon noch ein wenig verändert. Zu einem besseren Menschen.

„Ja...", murrte sie schliesslich. Ihr machte die Beichte einen ganz schönen Schlag in ihr Selbstwertgefühl, doch Laxus konnte sie einfach nicht anlügen.

„He, dafür musst du dir doch nicht schämen", sagte Laxus und beinahe hörte er sich wie ein fürsorglicher grosser Bruder an. „Ausserdem, nichts hindert dich daran es noch zu lernen."

„Ha, und wer würde mit mir lernen wollen?", fragte Cana bitter. „Ich bin wirklich eine schlimme Schülerin, frag Mira mal. Wer würde so verrückt sein mich zu unterrichten. Du vielleicht?"

„Ich denke schon", grinste Laxus amüsiert. „Ausserdem sind wir Magier von Fairy Tail. Eine durchgeknallte und sture Schülerin ist ein Kinderspiel für uns."

Bevor Cana wusste wie ihr geschah, hatte Laxus sie hochgehoben und trug sie nun wie ein Sack Kartoffel auf der Schulter. Zielstrebig ging er auf den vereisten See zu, während Cana heftig protestierte. Doch er grinste nur und sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, liebe Schülerin, aber den Unterricht haben wir schon genug lang hinaus gezögert."

Cana seufzte resigniert auf. Das würde ja heiter werden...


End file.
